Maudite Ceinture
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Shun avait un problème avec sa ceinture. Elle était solide, résistante et très utiles selon les dires d'Ikki lorsqu'il la lui avait offerte. Seulement POURQUOI en avait-il tant besoin pour garder son innocence ?


**Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Maudite Ceinture**

.

. .

Shun avait un problème avec sa ceinture. Elle était solide, résistante et très utiles selon les dires d'Ikki lorsqu'il la lui avait offerte.

Seulement POURQUOI en avait-il tant besoin pour garder son innocence ?!

« C'est pour ton bien. » Voila ce que son aîné lui avait répondu lorsqu'il avait posé la question.

Non mais sérieusement. POURQUOI une ceinture de chasteté ?!

Il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse. Le Moyen-âge et le temps de la chevalerie galante était fini depuis longtemps. N'en déplaise à Saori qui pour une réincarnation de déesse de la Guerre semblait avoir perdue ses attributs divins de guerrière stratégique et les avoir remplacés par une permanente et une manucure toujours impeccable.

Non mais où allait le monde ? A ce rythme, la prochaine guerre divine serai contre la déesse Aphrodite et aura pour origine une mésentente sur des produits de cosmétique.

C'était pathétique.

Une pince à la main, Shun s'échina à détruire la boucle de métal qui ceinturait sa taille.

Sans espoir…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère confie la conception de cet objet de torture à Mü ? Et surtout, qu'avait-il fais pour que l'atlante le déteste à ce point ?

C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

La pince manqua de lui couper le doigt mais il ne renonça pas.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. S'il abandonnait, il devra supporter nuit et jour cet objet démoniaque. Sans compter que la ceinture, légèrement volumineuse, se voyait sous ses vêtements habituels. A la place de son pantalon, il devait porter une toge longue arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux et en descendant à l'atelier du bélier pour prendre une pince à métaux, il avait entendu nombre de sifflement appréciateur et de remarque sur ses longues jambes dénudées.

Bravo la protection. La ceinture détruisait sa fierté masculine et mettait en avant son corps. Si Ikki avait peur qu'il ne reçoive des avances de leurs confrères d'armes et bien il s'était fourvoyé avec cette idée.

De rage, il lança la pince contre le mur à la suite d'un nouvel échec.

Il devait trouver un autre moyen.

Si encore il y avait eu un cadenas sur le côté, il aurait pu le détruire mais Ikki avait commandé un modèle avec serrure intégré au métal.

Seul la clé pouvait le délivrer et elle était entre les mains de son frère qui s'était évaporé dans la nature dès que le 'clic' de la serrure avait résonné après l'avoir dupé pour mettre son cadeau.

« Maudite ceinture ! » S'exclama-t-il, énervé après avoir passé deux heures à essayer tout les outils tranchants de l'atelier.

La peau du haut de ses cuisses et de sa taille était rouge, irritée par les nombreux frottements du métal. Quelques coupures parsemaient le reste de sa chair et à trois reprises, il avait failli perdre l'une de ses cuisses.

La mort dans l'âme, Shun quitta l'établie derrière le Temple du Bélier et remonta les marches du Sanctuaire.

Il aurait préféré que ça ne s'ébruite pas mais il avait besoin d'aide. Mü ayant déjà refusé de détruire son ouvrage, peut-être arriverait-il à convaincre le Grand Pope de l'aider ?

Son ascension fut terriblement longue.

A chaque pas, il devait tenir le bas de sa toge pour ne pas que son boxer noir ne soit visible lorsque les bourrasques de vent l'enveloppait.

Heureusement, il ne croisa personne et la honte lui fut évitée car les temples et les arènes étaient déserts.

En y repensant, c'était bizarre.

Les joues rouges de gêne, il arriva au palais du Grand Pope et se dirigea vers la salle d'audience.

« SURPRISE ! » Crièrent des voix de partout lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

Tétanisé, il resta debout à l'entrée sans comprendre, observant le Pope, tous les Ors, quelques Argents et Bronzes qu'il connaissait le féliciter.

Pourquoi y avait-il une fête en son honneur ?

Cherchant une explication, son regard stupéfiait s'arrêta sur une banderole rose avait écrit en lettres vertes « Innocence Protégée. »

« Bienvenu dans les Ordres, nonne Shun. » Se moqua allégrement Deathmask en passant un bras autour de son cou. « Et merci pour les sous. J'étais sûr que le Phénix arriverait à te faire porter cette ceinture. »

Immédiatement, Aiola se plaignit fortement d'avoir perdu son pari et qu'il y avait tricherie.

Plus loin, Mû vantait son travail à un auditoire intéressé par les particularités d'une telle ceinture tandis qu'Aphrodite et Misty se moquait de son sort.

Shun en resta sous le choc.

Ok, depuis la fin des Guerres Saintes beaucoup s'ennuyaient et vivaient de rumeurs et de paris ; mais imaginer qu'ils s'amuseraient de ses déboires, c'était incongru.

Lorsque Shion, Grand Pope de son état, vint le félicité de vouloir garder son innocence alors qu'il était évident qu'il avait du succès chez certains chevaliers hommes et femmes, il vit rouge.

Lentement, il s'avança dans la pièce la tête baissée les yeux hermétiquement fermés et les dents serrées. Il avait l'impression d'entendre une voix lui susurrer qu'il aurait mieux fais de se laisser faire pour éliminer une fois pour toute la chevalerie. 'Hadès' songea-t-il alors que son cosmos devenait plus sombre et délétère.

La salle devint calme, plus personne n'osa parler. Ils regardèrent tous avec effroi le cosmos suffocant qui envahissait l'espace. La puissance brute et lourde de l'aura de Shun était inattendue.

« Shun ! » Appela le Pope en dressant un Cristal Wall pour protéger le plus de monde. Quelques Bronzes et Argents s'étaient déjà évanouis et même les Ors fléchissaient sous cette puissance nocive.

« Il serait dommage que cette fête se termine tragiquement, n'est-ce pas ? » Grogna faiblement le protégé d'Andromède.

« Shun ! Arrête ! »

Shion porta la main à son nez lorsque du sang commença à s'y écouler. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout !

Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, grimaçant lorsque le cosmos d'un violet sombre le fouetta sauvagement en lui arrachant des morceaux de peau.

« Shun ! Je peux t'aider ! Calme-toi ! »

Le regard de Shun sembla s'éclairer quelques secondes avant que son masque de colère ne revienne.

« La ceinture. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, les ongles enfoncés dans la chair de ses paumes.

« Je vais l'ôter ! » Affirma Shion, les bras en sang là où sa chair avait été rongée par l'énergie sombre.

Le cosmos de Shun se résorba en un instant.

Surpris par un tel changement de pression, tous ceux qui étaient encore debout firent de leur mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer ou régurgiter tout le contenu de leurs estomacs.

Angelo, pâle comme la mort, tentait de reprendre son souffle. L'énergie qu'il venait de subir était encore pire que celle qui régnait au bord du 'Puits des Morts'.

Souriant comme-ci rien ne s'était passé, Shun tendit la main vers le Pope.

« La ceinture ? » Répéta-t-il alors que toute l'assistance, encore consciente, le fixait avec anxiété.

« J'ai mes outils… dans mon bureau. » Souffla de douleur Shion alors que le plus jeune l'entraînait hors de la salle en tirant sur l'un de ses bras blessé.

Shun sautilla plus qu'il ne marcha dans les couloirs. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était la pensée qu'il allait enfin être libéré de cette ceinture !

Il était tellement heureux qu'il ignora le rire presque hystérique d'Hadès qui résonna dans son esprit.

Le dieu ne pouvait que le féliciter pour sa prestation. Tout était dans l'élément de surprise et petit à petit, il arrivait à corrompre ce cosmos et à reprendre le contrôle.

Oh, qu'il avait hâte de la prochaine colère du chevalier d'Andromède.

.

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **.  
**

Parce que cette idée me restait en tête depuis que **Manganiak** m'a parlé de cette fameuse ceinture, il fallait que je l'écrive. En plus, c'est tombé en plein dans ma période Dark!Shun. Du pur délire. XD


End file.
